Swan Princess Harry Potter style
by WinxBigFan135
Summary: Read to find out. I don't own anything except my own characters if I make some.
1. The Beginning

I don't _Harry Potter _or _The Swan Princess_

Odette-Hermione Granger

Derek-Ron Weasley

Uberta-Molly Weasley

Rogers-Arthur Weasley

Bromley-Harry Potter

Rothbart-Voldemort

Once apon a time, there was a muggle king and queen named Nicholas and Alexandra who ruled a strong and mighty kingdom and yet they were sad for they were old and had no child to inherit the throne then happily a daughter was born, a princess and she was given the name, Hermione.

Wizard, witch and muggle kings and queens from near and far to offer their gifts to the child, most of the wizard kings and witch queens came because it was found out that the princess was a witch, among them was the widowed witch Queen Molly and her youngest son, Prince Ron. It was then that Molly, Nicholas and Alexandra happened upon the same idea Hermione and Ron would be brought together each summer in hopes that would fall in love and join their kingdoms forever.

But unknown to all was another plan, that of the evil wizard Lord Voldemort. Hermione's birth was of little concern to him, for he was preparing to take Nicholas and Alexandra's kingdom. With the use of the forbidden arts, on the edge of his assault, Nicholas attacked and the powers of Voldemort were plunged into darkness. Despite calls for his death the wizard was only banished.

"I'm not finished with you, Nicky someday I'll get my power back and when I do, everything you own, everything you love will be mine." Voldemort said.

Many feared King Nicholas too kind but in time the threat was forgotten and all hope was to that not so distant summer where Hermione and Ron would meet.


	2. This Is My Idea

I don't own _Harry Potter _or _The Swan Princess_

A three-ft. tall man named Chamberlin is standing on the top of a tower and sees Hermione and her father, Nicholas come, he tries to blow the horn but there is something stuck in it, he blows harder and a nest with a bird in it blows out of it.

As Nicholas came past the gate he greeted Molly by saying "Dear Molly, and as lovely as ever" and then the nest falls on her head and the bird picked it up and flew off.

"And who might this strapping young man be? Young Prince Ron, no doubt" Nicholas said. "Welcome to our kingdom, dear Nicholas and to young princess" Molly said. Nicholas pushed seven year old Hermione a little and Molly did the same with seven year old Ron. "Hello Princess Hermione, I'm very pleased to meet you." Ron said a bit insincerely. "Pleased to meet you, Prince Ron." Hermione said sincerely, but Ron walked away and Molly made him go back and kiss her hand. **(At this point they start singing so it will go like this and I have changed the song a bit)**

_RON: I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer, I'll bet she doesn't cast spells or have some fun._

_HERMIONE: he looks conceited._

_RON: what a total bummer._

_HERMIONE/RON: if I get lucky, I'll chicken pox._

_RON: so happy you could come._

_HERMIONE: so happy to be here._

_HERMIONE/RON: how I'd like to run._

_HERMIONE: this is not my-_

_RON: this isn't my idea._

_HERMIONE/RON: of fun._

_MOLLY: the children seem to get along quite nicely._

_NICHOLAS: we'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks._

_MOLLY: my dear King Nicholas that's my point precisely._

_NICHOLAS: it's such good parenting._

_MOLLY: and politics, so happy we agree._

_NICHOLAS: I think we have a deal._

_MOLLY: Ron is quite a catch._

_NICHOLAS: this is my-_

_MOLLY: this is MY idea._

_NICHOLAS/MOLLY: of a match._

_**THREE YEARS LATER**_

_NICHOLAS: good heavens, child don't dawdle, we can't keep Ron waiting._

_HERMIONE: I haven't packed or washed my hair and father, I get sea-sick._

_MOLLY: they soon will be arriving, is that respect your showing._

_RON: you make kiss her hand again, I swear I'm going to be sick._

_NICHOLAS: one day Prince Ron will be her intended. _(that's what I think it says)

_MOLLY: splendid._

_RON: we've tried all summer but we just can't lose her._

_HERMOINE: hey, boys wait up._

_HARRY: quick, pick up some speed._

_RON: when picking teams._

_HARRY: or friends._

_RON: I'd never choose her_

_HARRY: you'd think she'd take a hint and learn to read._

_HERMIONE: this really isn't fair._

_RON/HARRY: we really couldn't care._

_HERMIONE: boys, it's all or none, this is not my-_

_RON/HARRY: this isn't my idea._

_RON/HERMIONE/HARRY: of fun_

_VILLAGERS: long before they met Ron and Hermione, were destined to be wedded._

_MAIDS: however anyone could see._

_WINDOW WASHERS: the only point on which they didn't disagree._

_CANDLE LIGHTERS: was that the very thought of summer time was dreaded._

_**THREE YEARS LATER**_

_RON: she tries to talk me into playing dress up; she's always flirting with the castle guards._

_HARRY: I think you really sort of like her, fess up._

_RON: I'd like her better if she lost at cards, four sevens and a ten._

_HERMIONE: I think I've won again._

_RON/HARRY: every time she's won._

_HERMIONE: this is my idea._

_RON/HARRY: this isn't my idea._

_HERMIONE/RON/HARRY: of fun._

_VILLAGERS: we need a royal wedding, I'd love to be invited, at least we'll get a holiday to rest our plows and axes, someday these two will marry to learn to be united and wish their luck in marriage may result in lower taxes._

_**THREE YEARS LATER**_

_NICHOLAS: what if Hermione does not agree to this wedding._

_MOLLY: urge her._

_HERMIONE/RON: for as long as I remember we've been told we'd someday wed, every June until September._

_RON: all their pushing and annoying hints._

_HERMIONE: I've got bruises with their finger prints._

_RON: I can do much better I am sure._

_HERMIONE: he's so immature, I see him smiling and my knees start buckling, I see heart and my doubts are gone._

_RON: she started out as such ugly duckling and somehow suddenly became a swan._

_HERMIONE: so happy to be here._

_RON: till now I never knew._

_HERMIONE/RON: it is you I've been dreaming of._

_RON: this is my idea._

_HERMIONE: this is my idea._

_ALEXANDRA/NICHOLAS/MOLLY: what a good idea, it's so charming and romantic._

_SERVENTS: this is my idea, this is my idea, such a good idea, and this is exactly my idea of love_

_RON: this is my idea._

_HERMIONE: this is my idea._

_HERMIONE/RON: this is my idea of….._

_SERVENTS: love._

And Ron and Hermione kissed passionately.


End file.
